una nocte in saecula
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: draco and harry danse around each other but when teir both teachers at hogwarts they realize ow small the school really is
1. Chapter 1

This is a Draco harry fic I've never written anything like this so it might suck beyond the telling of if it does let me know haha.

This is a line break

harry walked along the corridors of the ministry consumed with his thoughts it had been two years since the battle of Hogwarts, two years since Neville had steeped in front of the killing curse meant for him, he still saw him every night, but not just Neville but lavender and sirus and Remus and tonks they all said the same that he was brave, that he defeated voldemort, but he didn't do it alone first narcissa malfoy had helped then all three malfoys deserted voldemort, and every student who fought and or died helped they all were heroes why was he so special. his mind kept asking these questions when he bumped into someone

"Watch it potter not all of get easy rides around here" Draco malfoy sneered at him from the floor.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to bump you." harry said reaching down to help Draco to his feet

"Yeah well don't let it happen again potter, and stop calling me Draco, were not friends."

"Are we enemies?" harry asked before moving off silver eyes following his every move

~that night in a club~

"Potter's here dray,"

"Great, let's leave."

"Oh no you need to get laid tonight and potters a great choice."

"Maybe if I could put a bag over his face, I give it to him he has a nice ass but that's it."

"Oh Draco, living in denial will get you nowhere."

"Shut up pansy." Draco hissed at her making her laugh

"Just go talk to him dray you've had a crush on him for a while now what can it hurt?"

"A lot actually." Draco muttered under his breath

"Come on let's get you some liquid courage then you can go talk to him."

"NO, pansy."

"fine." she huffed before stalking off

~ Meanwhile~

"come on harry he's right there at the bar go talk to him,"

"not a chance, he doesn't even like me, so, why should i?"

"How do you know that for a fact?"

"He said so this morning when I bumped into him"

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated before leaving harry to his drink.

As Hermione and pansy met up to discuss their respective boys, said boys were getting drunk with the wrong guys.

~the next morning~

Harry groaned and rolled over coming in contact with the skin of his latest one night stand. Groaning again harry sat up and realized he wasn't at his apartment, so gathering his clothes he left quickly.

Draco was pretty much in the same boat, though a much better decorated boat, taking his time Draco left the apartment to see harry potter leaving his quickly. They both blushed before going their separate ways. This school year would be interesting.

Please R&R

And let me know what you think

Outta


	2. the OMGWTF spell

So I don't know about this story yet not many have responded and im setting a limit I need at least 10 reviews before I continue with it im sorry but school is starting and I need to focus on It too.

This is a line break

Draco sighed watching the students milling around platform 9 ¾, they had twenty minutes before the Hogwarts express warning whistle blew thirty before the train pulled out. Draco scanned the crowd again looking for the new defense teacher; McGonagall had refused to tell him who it was only saying he would recognize him easily.

Draco scowled again, McGonagall had spoken at his trial and later said his probation would be better severed at Hogwarts as the new potions teacher, he loved potions and teaching, he couldn't figure out why his godfather had quit after the war. It was the very potions that Severus had made that saved him from certain death. Draco had gotten there quick enough to save his life and afterwards he had up and disappeared until six months ago.

Draco sighed again then silver eyes widened at the person walking towards him. Harry bloody potter. Damn those meddling women. Harry smiled at Draco.

"So McGonagall sent you huh?"

"Obviously potter, let's go." Draco sneered

"Alright."

~later that night~

Draco scowled cursing McGonagall, in every way he could. the women had sat harry freaking potter next to him at every freaking meal, and their rooms were in the same corridor when the rest were in a completely different wing of the castle, what was McGonagall playing at, surly pansy hadn't gotten to her.

~this is a line break~

Harry was thinking along the same lines as Draco, and silently cursing Ron for this awareness he had of the blond next to him.

After the war Ginny and he had tried to work things out but after the third time the rowed really bad Ron had stormed into his house yelling that the reason they weren't happy was because harry was, of course, gay.

He hadn't spoken to Ron for two months after that, and harry threw himself into denial, going out and sleeping with every women he could. Sometimes two a night. bill and Charlie had stepped in quickly in an intervention all they Wesley's except Ginny plus Hermione had been there, they had all known, which pissed harry off and he had stormed off. After a week of not talking to anyone and self reflection, harry had gone to Ron and asked why he didn't hate him.

about a year later harry was back at the one night stands only this time with men, the Wesley's had just shake their heads and smiled, now he was settling down and teaching next to malfoy, the one who, according to Ron, turned him gay. It was going to be a long year.

~this is a line break ~

McGonagall smiled behind her goblet, watching harry and Draco studiously ignoring each other. When Hermione and pansy had come to her she was surprised to say the least, but she had agreed both young men had been through a lot and deserved to be happy, with each other of course and they couldn't know at all. Yes a very longer year indeed.

~this is a line break~

hey guys I know it seems mean to put a limit on reviews for chapters but I have to because of school

so I hope you like and if you want to beta please pm me thanks

please read and review

~outta


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
